


Whatever You Want

by jb_andhismilk



Series: 2young On The Road [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, AU, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Niorjae, Oneshot, There’s a bit o sex, drifters, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_andhismilk/pseuds/jb_andhismilk
Summary: A night of Youngjae and Jinyoung’s travels





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. I really love this pairing, sorry it’s so short

It's midnight and Choi Youngjae is wide awake. 

His body has long been used to staying awake as Jinyoung drives their van down obscure roads, the occasional car greeting them with two twinkling lights as it passes. Jinyoung says they're headed for Seoul, but Seoul is so many miles away that Youngjae doubts they'll ever get there. Not that it matters. Seoul is too big, too expensive and Youngjae doesn't really want a big, extravagant city because his small van shaped world that smells like Jinyoung is just fine. 

Jinyoung breaks their silence by asking Youngjae to feed him a snack from the cup holder. Youngjae drops chips into his mouth two at a time and watches the river that runs alongside the road, glittering in the moonlight. 

"Hyung, should we stop soon?" Youngjae asks when he sees the sign for an upcoming rest stop. Jinyoung smiles at him and nods. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It's one in the morning and Youngjae is eating stale food.

There were snacks at the front desk, so Youngjae bought them without taking into consideration that they may be as outdated as the covers on the hotel room's double bed. He eats them regardless, eyes drooping despite the fact that he isn't feeling tired. Jinyoung crouches in front of him and runs a comforting hand through his hair. 

"Hey, sunshine. Your hair smells," he says with a fond, teasing look. Youngjae blinks at him owlishly. "Could you wash it?" he asks quietly. Jinyoung nods, laughing, and rises to his feet to help Youngjae stand. The two of them drift to the overly bright bathroom and stare at the tub. 

"It's small," Youngjae remarks as he watches Jinyoung reach down to start the water. "We'll fit," replies the other without looking up. After he sets the temperature, Jinyoung turns to Youngjae and lifts the younger boy's sweater over his head, noticing how drained he seems. Youngjae kicks his pants and boxers away as Jinyoung discards his own clothes and the two climb into the small tub and face each other.

Jinyoung tugs the younger closer and begins to lather soap into his hair and Youngjae sighs, relieved. He leans against his forehead against Jinyoung's as fingers card through his hair, scrubbing thoroughly. As Jinyoung tugs at his hair and begins to rinse the suds, Youngjae is reminded of how much Jinyoung enjoys caring for him. He hums.

"When we're done here, can we...."

"Whatever you want." 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It's 1:30 and Youngjae is kissing Jinyoung as if it's his last chance to do so.

If he was drained before the bath, then being clean was a reset button. They had taken their time in the warm water, relaxing until Youngjae's hands began to wrinkle and he whined to get out. He'd practically attacked Jinyoung not long after that, which left them in their current position on a bed with an unfamiliar smell, in a hotel that was far too cheap to be respectable in a town they'd never visited. 

Jinyoung's hands feel soft and move with purpose over Youngjae, because with all the driving there's hardly any time for things like this. Jinyoung is typically too tired, but now he turns Youngjae over so that the younger is beneath him, staring up at him with glowing eyes and swollen lips and Jinyoung can't seem to get enough of the sight, the taste or the feel of him.

Youngjae feels Jinyoung whine against his lips when he bucks his hips upward and tries it again, grinning when Jinyoung whimpers and presses back with his own body. “I love you,” Jinyoung whispers delicately as he moves to Youngjae’s neck with his mouth. Youngjae doesn’t expect his heart to nearly explode, but it does. His breath catches and a secure feeling washes over him. He’s never felt more safe, more cared for, more loved.

Jinyoung’s fingers are gentle as they ghost over Youngjae’s thighs, lifting them so that his legs are hooked over Jinyoung’s shoulders. Jinyoung kisses the skin of his thighs, leaving soft bruises here and there from his mouth. “You’re beautiful, angel. Breathtaking,” Jinyoung says, because he knows how the younger will react and he does just that, tugging Jinyoung down by the neck for a kiss as they slot together like hands joining, an act of unity and assurance. Youngjae loves him more than the bed they’re lying on. Youngjae loves him more than the lives they’d left behind long ago, more than the life they’re living now in their van and wherever else they feel like stopping. 

Youngjae doesn’t feel like stopping now, and he tells Jinyoung so. Jinyoung laughs at him. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replies steadily and then he can’t speak any more and Youngjae is nearly sobbing as he nears his release, trying his hardest to make sense of his words and making no progress. “So much love.....hyung, so so much.....so so good I love you I love you I love you I love you......”

For a numbing second Youngjae’s mind clears and he nearly loses sight of where he is and what’s happening, but then he feels Jinyoung’s hand let go of him and suddenly Jinyoung has left him and Youngjae almost cries. 

The noise that escapes him causes Jinyoung’s eyes to soften. “I need to get a rag to clean up, angel. Wait here for me.” Jinyoung is back soon and cleaning the two of them and before long they’re lying down, Youngjae holding Jinyoung around his middle as Jinyoung puffs little breaths against his neck. 

“I want us to get married,” Jinyoung mutters, half asleep, as if whispering goodnight. Youngjae pulls him closer and tightens his grip. His heart swells and soars far past the dingy room and the glowing light outside that flickers like Youngjae’s consciousness. 

“Whatever you want.”


End file.
